


Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

by sentimental_boy



Series: Eggsy Unwin shorts [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You have a bad day at work and Eggsy cheers you up.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Series: Eggsy Unwin shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409980
Kudos: 19





	Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

When Eggsy gets home, he flicks the light on to find you in the sitting room and greets you with a kiss to the cheek over the back of the sofa.

“Hey, you have to extend at work?” He asks, noticing that you’re still in your work clothes. You were supposed to be off hours ago.

You glance at the clock. You’ve been fucking around on your phone for hours. You meant to shower before he got home. “No, you can shower first though. I’ve been procrastinating.”

He studies you for a minute, leaning on the back of the sofa before he comes around to sit next to you. “Exhausted?”

You nod. But there’s something behind your eyes that tells him it’s more than that.

“You sure that’s all it is?” He pries with a sympathetic look and a hand on your thigh.

You sigh and curl into his side, resting your head on his chest. His arms wrap around you like it’s the most natural thing in the world— like he doesn’t have to think about it because it’s where they’re meant to be. “That must be all.” You answer him after a moment sitting in his embrace. “Nothing in particular happened today. My schedule's all over the place, I'm always tired. I'm _burnt out_.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I know how that is.” He squeezes you where his arm is wrapped around your waist.

“I guess it’s not only that. They’re implementing all these new corporate policies, making our job harder and more stressful for the same shit pay, and benefits that are a joke, but just enough to keep people stuck here. It’s so clear that these things are thought up by people who have never worked the job, and they’re always cutting hours, leaving us understaffed on top of it. I know the majority of the populace is underpaid and overworked, but it’s getting to me today.” You let out a breath. “I’m so frustrated I want to fucking cry.”

He sighs and threads his fingers between yours. “I’m really sorry. That’s shit that you have to feel like that. But I’m here.” He offers as he squeezes your hand. “If you need or want to cry, I ain’t got anywhere to be.”

You don’t actually cry, but you do let out a harsh breath and bury your head further into his chest. You hate this feeling, but if you have to feel it, it helps feeling it in his arms; breathing in his scent.

Seeing you like this carves a hole in Eggsy’s heart but he’s glad he can be here to comfort you through it. So, he holds you and hopes it helps. When he runs his hand through your hair, he feels you sigh against him, so he keeps up his gentle strokes until you’re fully relaxed.

“Thanks, Eggsy.” You murmur as you sit up, sitting more relaxed at his side now.

“Of course.” With your fingers still laced together, he raises his hand to kiss the back of yours.

“I mean it, Eggs. I know you deal with life and death situations at work. Thanks for humoring me about this.”

He frowns. “Is that what you think I’m doing?”

You shrug, unsure of how to read his tone.

“ _Love_.” He sighs. “First of all, my job ain’t all life and death all the time. I get plenty of easy, borin' missions. You hear me complain about 'em all the time. Second, I made a choice, taking this job. As much as it was the only good one at the time, it _was_ a choice. And I continue to make it every day because I love it; it feels like what I was born to do. Just because my _chosen_ career can be life-threatening, don’t mean that your job ain’t stressful. And it certainly don’t mean you ain’t allowed to vent about it.”

You’re not sure you agree, but you also aren’t going to argue with him about it.

“You’re sweet. I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” He leans in and places a soft kiss on your lips. As he leans back, he takes the time to look you over. He lets go of your hand to rest his arm over the back of the sofa behind you. “I know you usually wait to eat until after you’ve showered.” He checks his watch. “You must be starving.”

You shrug. “Wasn’t up to doing anything.”

He hums, absently running his hand along your shoulder. “You up to a shower now?”

“Got to do it sometime.”

He nods. “Well, if you want to go do that, I’ll order some take out.”

“Okay.”

“Any requests?”

“I don’t care. You know what I like everywhere.”

“Yeah, I do.” He winks.

You can’t help but snort even as you roll your eyes.

“Come on, then.” He pats your thigh as he stands up.

You huff. “Don’t want to.”

“Want me to carry you?”

You scoff. “No. No need to throw your back out.”

He rolls his eyes. “ _No need to throw your back out_.” He mocks you. “You think I can’t do it? I’ll have you know, that I am in peak shape. You of all people should know that, love.” He winks before he bends over, grabbing your waist and throwing you over his shoulder.

“Jesus, Eggs, I can’t breathe.” You laugh from where his shoulder is crushing your stomach.

He jerks you from his shoulder and for a minute, you think you’re plummeting to the floor, but as your heart is rushing into your throat, strong arms catch you behind the knees and around your back.

“Jesus shit.” You scramble to get your arms around his neck.

“Oh, relax, I got you.” He rolls his eyes and sprints up the steps. Sure, it’s slower than his usual sprint and his breath is a bit labored by the time he gets you to your shared room and tosses you on the bed, but it was still a sprint.

“Damn.” You laugh as he collapses on the bed next to you.

“Alright, go on.” He nods to the bathroom. “Don’t make me follow you in there.”

“I’m sorry, that's supposed to be incentive for me to hurry?” You raise your brows.

“You really want to fight over who gets to stand under the water right now, or do you want to shower and have the food on its way by the time you’re done?”

“Alright, fine.” You sigh before you stand to gather your PJs for after the shower. When you turn from your dresser to finally head to the shower, Eggsy’s sitting back on his elbows in his suit trousers and dress shirt, watching you.

“What?”

He shakes his head. “Nothin’.” He’s got a twinkle in his eye and he’s not grinning, but he looks like he wants to.

You chalk it up to him wanting to stare at his girlfriend and mentally shrug. What you actually do, is look at him like he’s crazy and let out a high pitched “okay.”

“I love you. I’m admirin’ you. That okay with you?” He asks, making it clear he knows he’s being overdramatic.

You smile and lean down to kiss him. “Yeah, figured that’s what it was.”

He hums into the kiss as you part. “Someone’s back.”

“Thanks to you. Really, thank you for working so hard to make me feel better tonight.”

“I’m your boyfriend, that’s literally my job. Now, I’m not distracting you anymore, get in there. I’m going to order our food.”

—0—

When you get out of the shower and walk downstairs, Eggsy is stirring food on the stove.

“Babe, what—”

“I thought a home-cooked meal would be better after the day you’ve had.”

“You know, I think there’s a limit to how many points you can earn in one night.”

“Please. You know that ain’t why I’m doing this.” He changes the subject. “I know you’re hungry, there’s bread, and that dip you like at the table.”

“You haven’t even changed yet.” You stand and go to take over the cooking. “I’ll finish dinner, go get comfortable, at least.”

“I am comfortable.”

“You sure?” You ask, skeptical.

“Babe, they make these suits so we can fight in ‘em. They’ve gotta be flexible. It’s like wearin’ bulletproof yoga pants.”

You raise a brow. “When have you worn yoga pants and why wasn’t I there to witness it? Are there pictures, something?”

He laughs. “Okay, I’ve never worn yoga pants, but I have worn a leotard, and yes there are pictures.”

“Fuck, you were in gymnastics. Why didn’t I ever put that together?”

He shrugs.

“Okay, where are the pictures?”

“My mum has ‘em. I’m sure she’ll be delighted to bust em out next time we go over.”

“What mom wouldn’t be?”

He laughs. “Yeah, you’ve got a point, there. Now, will you sit down and let me make you dinner?”

“You sure I can’t help?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s almost done anyway. Now go eat some bread.”

“Thanks, babe.” You kiss his cheek before you sit at the table.

—0—

When you’re done eating, Eggsy stands. “I have something for you.”

“Aww, thanks. What is it?”

He rolls his eyes. “So impatient, you’ll see in a minute.” He says as he leaves to go get it.

“I feel bad, I didn’t get you anything.” You say as he comes back.

“It’s fine, it was a surprise. Anyway, I don’t even know if you’ll want it. No pressure if you don’t, but if you do, I thought we could get one for me too.” He shrugs.

“Alright, now I _really_ want to know what it is.”

He lets out a breath and a quick smile. Then he sinks down to one knee and your stomach sinks with him. He starts with a murmur of your name as he opens the box to reveal a ring. “We’ve been together two years now, and I’ve known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you for three.”

“Eggsy— what?”

“Come on, you've got to know by now that I was pining for you way before we got together.”

“Well, yeah, but _this_?”

He nods. “As soon as we became friends I knew I would marry you one day, if you’d let me.” He pauses. “I didn’t plan to say all that, but it’s what I’m askin’ you now. Will you marry me?”

You let out a breath. His rambling about not knowing if you’d want it and getting himself one too makes sense now. “Wow, way to undersell it."

He looks confused and you realize that he must think you were talking about his speech.

"No, Babe, that was beautiful, all those things you said. Before that, when you went to go get the ring. I thought that was your way of saying that it’s not a big deal. _No pressure if you don’t want it_.” You roll your eyes. “What am I going to do with you for the rest of my life?”

“I was hoping you’d let me be your husband. Thought I made that part pretty clear.” He lets out a nervous laugh. He’s pretty sure your response was a startled yes, but he has to make sure.

“Oh, Eggsy, yes, I want to marry you. Get up here.” You pull him up by his arms and into a hug. “Oh my god, we’re getting married.” You murmur after a minute.

He grins and squeezes you tighter before he pulls back enough to look at you. “You alright, love?” He asks, an amused grin resting on his face.

You stand there for a minute, your hands resting on his waist, thinking about what your response would’ve been a year ago. You’re surprised that you are alright right now. When you catch Eggsy’s eye, he looks worried. “Oh, sorry. Yes, I’m great.” You breathe.

“You sure? What’s going on?”

“I’m sure. I’m in shock about you proposing, about me saying yes, about that meaning we’re getting married, about being _happy_ about that.”

“I’m sorry, you’re _surprised_ that you’re happy to marry me?”

You sigh and sit down. “It’s not like that.”

Eggsy sets the ring box on the table, pulls his chair so it’s as close to you as possible, and waits for you to continue.

You take his hands. “You’ve known me for years now. Marriage has always terrified me. Then I realized I didn’t have to get married and a weight lifted off my shoulders. Then you came along and you were the best mate I ever had, then you were my boyfriend who I was happy to commit to, and about a year ago, I started thinking about this.”

“You’re telling me I could’ve wifed you up a year ago?”

You laugh. “Maybe. If you’d proposed a year ago, I would’ve had to think long and hard about it, and there would’ve been so much pressure, it would've terrified me. We both would’ve been sad and unsure of where we stood if I’d said no, and I would have been even more terrified if I’d said yes. Then you would’ve noticed and felt bad and I would've felt bad and it wouldn’t have been everything it should be.”

“Wow.” He breathes. “You’ve really thought about this.”

“No, I just know myself. But Eggsy.” You squeeze his hands. “I didn’t have to think about it. Once I recovered from seeing you drop to your knee like that, I listened to your speech, and sure, the old me came out and thought _shit, he’s going to need an answer soon_. But you were looking at me with so much hope in your eyes and all I could think was: _I love him_. I’m surprised because I never thought it would be this easy to say yes to anyone. But you made it easy.”

“Fuck.” He lets out a breath and his hand darts up to his face to wipe at his eye.

“Eggs, are you crying?”

“So what if I am? You put my proposal speech to shame. Just you wait till our vows, your makeup’s gonna be runnin’ down your face.”

You laugh and pull him in for a hug. It’s awkward, the way the kitchen chairs are positioned, but soon enough, he pulls you into his lap. It’s a different kind of awkward, but a better kind and the two of you sit like that in your kitchen until both your legs are going numb.

“Alright, I love you, but I can’t sit like this any longer.” You kiss his cheek and unfold yourself from his embrace.

“Yeah, my legs were going a bit numb.”

“Alright, well, we’ve had a long day and you still need to get ready for bed, so I’ll clean up down here and meet you upstairs.”

“Wait one minute, there. Aren’t you forgetting' something?”

You look at him for a minute before you lean in for a kiss.

He laughs into the kiss before he kisses you back. “Much as I appreciate it, I was talking about the ring I still haven’t put on your finger.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.”

He huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes before he opens the ring box. “Yeah.”

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t know proper proposal etiquette.”

“That’s okay.” He grins as he slides the ring onto your left hand. “I think I was supposed to put it on before I stood back up anyway.” He laughs.

—0—

Eggsy has just joined you in bed and you’re already browsing wedding rings for him on your phone. He presses himself against your back and wraps his arms around your waist.

“Oooh, I love that one.” He points to the most hideous thing you’ve ever seen.

“Eggsy, love, I know I should know things like this by now, but I legitimately cannot tell if you’re joking.”

“What? That thing is so ugly.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Did you really think I’d like that?”

“Not until you pointed at it and said you did. Eggs, you know I love you, but most of the time, when you’re not at work, I have no idea what you’re thinking when you get dressed.”

“Oh, wait till you see my tux.”

You turn to face him. “You already have it picked out?”

He laughs. “No, but your face.”

You let out an unamused hum. “So, there’s still time for you to pick out a monstrosity.”

“Hey, I ain’t sayin’ anythin’ about what your dress might look like.”

“That’s because I have taste.”

“You know, now that I'm thinkin' bout it, I ain’t never seen you in a dress.”

“That’s because I hate them.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I work at a tailor shop, then, ain’t it? You’ll look killer in a suit.”

You think about that for a minute. “That’s a good idea.”

“You’ve never thought about it?”

“Like I told you, I never wanted to get married.”

“Well, I’m glad I could change your mind.” He leans in for a kiss. “And hey, Roxy wears suits all the time. She’s always looking into the latest fashions, I’m sure she’d love to help you figure out what exactly you want.”

“That sounds good.”

He nods. “So, I know you were poking fun at me about my taste earlier, but did I do okay, picking the ring?” There's a sincerity to his voice and you know he's actually worried about this.

You hold your hand up and it sparkles in the soft light filtering in from the street lights. “I love it, Eggsy. You didn’t have anyone help you pick it out?”

“I mean, I brought Roxy with me because I didn’t want to go alone, but I tried to pick it based on your taste.”

“It’s gorgeous.”

“Good.”


End file.
